This invention relates to a fixed connector for connecting multiple electrical conductors to surface-mount type traces on a printed board.
For electrically connecting the conductors of a cable to a printed board (i.e., a board for mounting of components on which connectors are made by printed circuitry) it is generally known that special connectors must be provided. These fixed connectors which are suitable for connection to matching cable or free connectors have been adapted primarily for use with standard printed boards having holes for insertion of connector contact terminations or contact tails. However, these connectors are not suitable for use with printed boards having surface-mount type conductive traces. These surface-mount type boards are constructed using surface-mount technology for producing printed boards with the conductive traces on the surface of the board. These surface-mount type printed boards have particular spacing of the conductive traces and therefore require connectors suitable for attachment to these conductive traces. The contact tails of standard interface connectors are spaced on centers usually different than the spacing of the conductor traces on the surface-mount type printed board. Because of the increasing use of surface-mount type boards it would be advantageous to rearrange the spacing of the connector contact terminations or contact tails for attachment to the conductive traces on the printed board.